NEW NEW MOON HEATHER AND KELCY'S WAY
by inuandkagsbeliver
Summary: this is what me and my friend did at 1:30 in the morning it is kind of funny hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Phone Call

WE DON"T OWN T HE PEOPLE WELL MAYBE BELLADONNA AND AMELIA AND THE PLOT

The shrill ring of the phone made us both jump thankfully it broke my trance and I reached over to answer it. I nearly dropped the

phone when I heard his voice. "Hello" Edwards velvet voice asked Jacob could tell who it was just by looking at my expression.

"H-h-hello" I almost fainted but I had to hear his voice again. "Bella is that you I thought you were dead… but Alice's vision-"

before he could he could finish I cut him off

" Since when do you rely on Alice's visions" I teased it was then that Jacob left in a fury he was shaking all over. " True true but

you did jump didn't you?" how could I lie to him now.. He could tell if I lied either way. "Yes, I did jump," I said amazed that he

was still on the phone with me, "but I wasn't committing suicide" I looked down ashamed that I couldn't tell him why I jumped

because he would not understand. "Bella why did you jump then" He sighed "don't tell me someone pushed you" he sounded

agitated. "No one pushed me, who would," I said whishing he would come back to me, "Bella I can't talk to you any more I

only…" he sounded as if he couldn't make the words come out "I only called for Alice sorry for the confusion" _**CLICK**_.

_cliffy i know but hey sue me we need at least 5 reviews if you want more of the story ♥_ kelcy

hey sue her not me i didn't do anything wrong here it wasn't my idea i'm just helping PLZZZZZ DON'T SUE ME ♥ heather


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The Doors Fly

Tears welled in my eyes as the phone went dead. He couldn't just do that call and then leave me again. He can't. "What's wrong Bells?" Jacob asked when in came back inside and saw me crying. "I need to go see Alice," I said trying to hide my tears from him, I didn't like people watching me cry, "can you give me a ride?" I said hoping he would agree. "Bella I would drive you to the depths of hell but the treaty will not let me if I could I would trust me but I can't but I can ask Quill" just the thought of Quill in the same car as me made me sick. "ok oh and Jacob" he turned to look at me and I crashed my lips on his just for a one little second then he fell down and pasted out cold. " I will never do that again" I said to my self. Then set off to the airport were I would take a plain to Denali Alaska.

In Alaska

"BELLA!!!" Alice screamed and ran up to hug me, nearly knocking me over no wait soon I felt the ground hit my back she did knocked me over. "Hi to you too Alice!!" I tried to scream with the same amount of excitement as her, but I didn't succeed. "Jasper come look it's Bella" even though he was standing there helping me up "I can see that Alice so Bella what brings you here oh and I never got the chance to say sorry for what I did and sorry for my asshole of a brother"

I had to laugh at that but it did hurt to even think about him at the moment. "Actually do you know where … well do …" I could barely finish " do you know where Emmett and no just Emmett lives" after saying the name I had to pop in a anti-depressant pill they looked at me weirdly " yes he lives in well he never left Forks he said that no one could make him leave you unprotected he said that he could never leave his little sis" well at least some one stayed " well thanks anyways"_ NOW WHY DID I SPEND 300 BUCKS JUST TO GO HOME. MAN I FEEL STUPID WHY DIDN'T I CHECK THERE FIRST!_ "uh Bella are you ok?" Jasper said pulling me from my rant. I forgot he could feel my feelings " you don't feel very happy are you yelling at your self again"

"darn you caught me" they just laughed at me then fell and laughed some more

" well bye you nut cases I mean evilly nice vampires"♥♥

"bye bells I mean Bella"

On the plain ride home, from Alaska which was a total waste of time

I walked up to Emmett's house but he beat me to the door and tackled me into a hug.

"Emmett… can't… breath … get …off … right …now" when I got finished talking I kneed him in the groin. But it didn't seem to affect him very much, and he just laughed, and then he got up. "ok Emmett do wanna help me make Edwards life a living hell" As soon as I got finished he got a really big and evil smile "sssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeee" I had to laugh by the way he drug out the word.. Then in no time I was on his back and at Edwards house. I was about to knock but Emmett pushed my hand away from the door knob. He had a weird look on his face then I understood what he was going to do. He raised his and kicked in the his front door. All of the sudden I hear a muhahaaahahahhahahaha sound coming from Emmett. Then I realized the door spun off it's hinges and spun into the house and hit Edward in the head (AN:cuz he deserves it muhahaha! LUV HEATHER) I bucked over laughing so hard I past out. I woke up to the sound of yelling and swearing (mostly Edward) " would you shut the hell up my head really hurts"

"sorry Bella" they both said at the same time.

The door hitting Edward in his pov

I was sitting in the middle of the room, staring at a candle because it reminds me of my precious Bella. When all of a sudden I heard a Muhahaaahahahhahahaha and then a boom as a DOOR hit me in the head thus causing me to fall forward and burn myself on the candle. OWW fire is painful and mean now. The Muhahahahahahahhahahaha came out of Emmett and Bella was right beside him laughing and then pasted out cold Great just great now I have to talk to her.

_Muhahahahahahahahahahahahah we did it we are eeeeevvvviiiiillll heather has gone insane from this so don't hate us thanx_

Hi its insane Heather I loved writing this it was soooooooooooooooooo fun Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah I love you all and I promise I will be nice to Edward for now unless I cant resist bye y'all I run away like a madman

To give Edward a hug and kiss it all better click the nice button plz

Ed: you to are weird

Bells: yeah you are

Emmett : I GOT TO KICK DOWN A DOOR CAN I KICK DOWN MORE

Inuandkagsbeliver : ♥♥♥☺☻ soooooooooo what and yes you can kick more doors down WAIT NOT MINE hears a loud bang DAMMIT EMMETT THAT WAS MY BEDROOM DOOR GOD DAMMITSTAKS OFF TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF EMMETT

Twilightbaby24 : EMMETT STAY AWAY FROM MY HOUSE!!! Yes I know I'm physo but people love me for it and I made the muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Inuandkagsbeliver : just R&R you will be safer that way and we will not send Emmett to kick down you doorthanx


	3. Chapter 3

Because of you Kelly Clarkson

Chapter 3

THE TRUTH

It has been three days since Emmett hit Edward in the head with the door but ever since then I started a band with some of my old friends.

_Flash back :_

"_oh sorry Bella" _

_both said at once but I only heard one voice. His _

"_Edward we need to talk " _

_EPOV _

_I couldn't let her know I still wanted to be with her. So with out thinking I blurted out " Bella I still love you!" _

_BPOV _

_No way he said it but wait I'm with Jacob. " I'm sorry Edward I love you too but I'm with Jacob" and with that said I ran out of there in tears. 'how could I do that to him I am such a bad person' I ran the hole way to the air port and then just fled home _

_END OF FLASH BACK _

And then from there on I took up the music business and got famous with singing and then here I am about to sing in front of all these people good luck to me.

I stepped out on to the stage. The crowd went whiled that is when I saw him standing in the front row staring at me. " This song is dedicated to my X boyfriend Edward Cullen so Edward if your out there come on up here and take a set". With that said he came up and sat be side me and I started to sing

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you 

At the end he gave me this look that said he was sorry but hey I so was not finished. He started to get up but I pushed him back down and then whispered "oh your not even done yet"

" This concert is dedicated to him so Eddie make yourself comfy". The next song should hit home for sure.

I hope the ring you gave to her  
turns her finger green  
I hope when your in bed with  
her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things,  
but i don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames  
that burned your words

I never read your letter  
'Cuz i knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all ok

_[ Chorus _  
Does it hurt, to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know,  
You knew exactly what you would doin  
don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you, but i never will  
Never again

If she really knows the  
truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But When your day comes and  
he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

_[ Chorus _   
Does it hurt, to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
_[ Lyrics provided by __ was the last to know  
You knew, exactly what you would doin  
don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you, but i never will  
Never again_

_[ Bridge _  
Never again will i hear you  
Never again will i miss you  
Never again will i fall to you  
Never

Never again will i kiss you  
Never again will i want to  
Never again will i love you  
Never

_[ Chorus _  
Does it hurt, to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would doin  
don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but i never will  
I never will  
I never will

Never again

If that didn't hit home then nothing will "Bella could I sing a song for you please"

"Sure hey guys how would you like it if ed sang a song for me" the crowd screamed yes so I tossed him the mic and he started

A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I  
saw your pretty face  
A thousand laughs have made me colder  
And I don't think I can  
look at this the same  
But all the miles just separate  
They disappear now when I'm  
dreaming of your face

I'm here without you baby  
But your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight  
It's only you and me

The miles just keep rolling  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby  
But your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
_[ Lyrics provided by _  
I'm here without you baby  
Your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl  
It's only you and me

Everything I know  
And anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love

I'm here without you baby  
But your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl  
It's only you and me

I started to cry but to my luck the concert was over so I was safe unless he had a back stage. Guess what he did.


End file.
